Unspoken
by Exchanged
Summary: When Ryan comes to visit Summer in 2x02, things don't go exactly as he had planned. RyanSummer
1. Are You Ready?

**Title;** Unspoken   
**By;** Exchanged   
**Fandom;** The O.C.   
**Pairing;** Ryan/Summer   
**Rating;** PG13   
**Summary;** When Ryan comes to visit Summer in 2x02, things don't go exactly as he had planned.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**

"Come on, Summer. You know how he feels about you," Ryan said, looking over at her intently.

She lowered her eyes to the floor. "I know, but I've moved on."

Ryan looked surprised. "Oh. You have?"

"Yes!" Summer started. "Well, no, not exactly. But I'm ready to. Me and Cohen just aren't going to work. Ever."

Ryan moved a little closer to her. "You are, though?"

"I am.. what?"

He moved his face closer, reached up and touched her face. "Ready," he said. "To move on."

Summer slid a little bit closer as well, so their faces were just an inch away from eachother.

"Yes," she whispered.

When their lips met, Summer shivered a little. She suddenly became hot. Very hot. She parted her lips and invited him in. His hands ran down her cheek to her back.

Finally, they both broke apart, gasping for air.

She looked up and into his eyes. "Ryan, we can't. We need to stop. What if Marissa-"

She was cut off by his lips being pressed against her neck. She lost all thought. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, at least on some level. He was Seth's best friend and she was Marissa's. _'But god, nothing has ever felt this good, and this right.'_ Summer thought to herself as a gasp escaped her lips. She reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt when his hand stopped her.

"Ryan, I want to."

"No, you don't. You love Seth and I can't do this to either of you."

"I spent the entire summer getting over him," Summer replied, sadly.

"But you still aren't," He said.

Summer dropped her hand from his. He nodded in understanding, stood up and reached a hand out for her. She grasped it and allowed him to pull her up but she avoided his eyes.

"Summer," he said, placing his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Ryan caught his breath. He hated himself for losing control and hurting Summer like this. She had tears in her eyes but she still looked so beautiful.

"I'm fine, Ryan. Just go," she said. "Please."

He dropped his and from her face but stopped when he reached for the doorknob. He stood with his back facing her, because he knew that if he glanced back, even for a second, that he wouldn't be able to leave.

"I care about you, Summer. I really do, but I can't do this to Seth and we can't do this to Marissa. It just wouldn't be right. And if this ever happens, I want it to be right. Even if I have to wait a while."

He opened the door and slipped out.

Summer watched him until he was out of sight before she allowed herself to collapse onto the floor as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Something was different, though. She wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying out of happiness. Ryan was right, though, they couldn't be together. God, the way he looked at her! That was exactly how Cohen used to look at her. Ryan was also right about her not being over Cohen. She wasn't.

_'Give me time,'_ she thought to herself as she smiled through her tears.


	2. Love is Dangerous

**Title;** Unspoken   
**By;** Exchanged   
**Fandom;** The O.C.   
**Pairing;** Ryan/Summer   
**Rating;** PG13   
**Summary;** When Ryan comes to visit Summer in 2x02, things don't go exactly as he had planned.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**

"He's not going to give up, you know," Ryan said. 

Summer peered up at him from her textbook. "Who?" 

"Seth." 

A look of surprise flashed across her features. "You're going to have to help me out here, Ryan. He's not going to give up on what?" 

"On you," he said, looking at her intently. "Not that I can blame him." 

Summer smiled across the table at him. 

"I don't know what to do about Cohen. I told him it was over. He knows how much he hurt me when he took off. Why can't he just leave it alone?" She cried. 

"Because he loves you." 

Summer sighed. "I loved him, too. I don't want to hurt him, but he has to move on." She glances over at Ryan. "Like I have." 

Ryan looks at her for a second, then shifts in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Relax, Chino," she teases him. "I know that we can't be together. It would hurt too many people. I'm just glad we're friends now." 

Ryan opens his mouth to say something but slams it shut when he notices Seth crossing the cafeteria, heading towards their table. 

'Seth' he mouths to Summer. She nods and quickly stands up to gather her books, just as Seth reaches their table. 

"Hey Ryan! Summer!" 

"Cohen," she says coolly, slipping by him and out the door. 

Seth looks hurt, but he quickly hides it and sits down in the seat Summer just vacated. 

"So, what'd she say about me?" he asks. 

Ryan just raises his eyebrows. 

"Come on, Man! Summer! What'd she say about me?" 

"Oh. Nothing," Ryan replies, looking back down at his textbook. 

"I thought that's why the two of you were hanging out so much, so you could find out if she's ready to forgive me yet." 

"Well, yeah, at first. I like spending time with her. She's a good person." 

Seth looked taken aback. "Ryan, do you like her or something?" 

"Uh, no. No!" He replied quickly. 

"Alright. Good," Seth replies, leaning back in his chair. "Sorry, man, I know you'd never do that to me. But hey! Next time you guys are hanging out together try to find out if she's any closer to forgiving me about.. everything." 

Ryan tried to hide the guilt that was rising up inside of him. "Right." 


	3. Let's Celebrate

**Title;** Unspoken   
**By;** Exchanged   
**Fandom;** The O.C.   
**Pairing;** Ryan/Summer   
**Rating;** PG13   
**Summary;** When Ryan comes to visit Summer in 2x02, things don't go exactly as he had planned.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**

They'd been hanging out for nearly a month now and had only slipped up that one time in Summer's bedroom. Which was amazing, really, because Ryan wanted nothing more than to kiss her whenever they were in the same room together. Unfortuntely, Seth still wasn't giving up on getting Summer back and as much as Ryan hated to admit it, maybe he never would. And Marissa, even though she was with DJ now and would never admit it, even to herself, was not over Ryan yet. Even though she repeatidly has said that she no feelings for Ryan - Summer can tell differently. She notices every single one of the longing looks she throws his way whenever whenever he enters the room. 

"Hey!" Summer called cheerily, stepping into the pool house. 

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist. He stopped short. 

"Summer, Hey!" 

She couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Sorry, I must be early," she managed to choke out. 

"No, no. I'm late." He glanced down at the towel and suddenly felt very vulnerable and self conscious. 

Summer finally blinked and looked away. "Right. Well, I'll wait in the car," she said, hurrying back out the door. 

It only took Ryan a couple of minutes before he was slipping in the passenger door of Summer's car. 

"So," she said. "Ready for school?" 

He grinned. "Am I ever?" 

It was nearly the end of the school day. Summer was sitting in Biology 101 and she still couldn't stop picturing a semi-naked, dripping-wet Ryan. It was days like these where she actually started to resent Marissa for not getting over Ryan sooner. She couldn't stop the feelings she was having towards him. 

Summer tapped her pen against her unopened textbook and turned to Marissa. "Coop. What're you doing tonight?" 

"Me and DJ are going to the movies," she replied with a smile. 

"Ah, how's your mom taking that?" 

"She still doesn't know. I figure, she's never around, so no reason she should, right?" 

Summer thought about this for a minute. "No, you're right. Unless it turns into something serious.." she trailed off after she caught the look on Marissa's face. 

"He wants us to live together," she blurted out. "Which is crazy, I know. No way we could even afford a decent place. And it's not all that bad living with my mom right now-" 

"Wow," Summer interrupted. "You guys are getting serious!" 

"I guess we are," Marissa replied, thoughtfully. 

The bell rang as everyone stood to leave the classroom. Summer's mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. If Marissa was getting serious about DJ then maybe, just maybe, she really was over Ryan. And if she was over Ryan.. 

"Coop!" She called out, racing to catch up to her in the crowded hallway. 

Marissa turned back. "I'm sorry, Summer! I'm going to be late," she started to hurry off but Summer called out. 

"I'm in love with Ryan!" 

Marissa stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back towards her friend. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I figured that now you're with DJ that I could finally tell you." 

She tried to read Marissa's face, worrying that maybe she should've kept her mouth shut. 

"Why would I care about Ryan?" She asked. "I told you weeks ago that I was over him." 

"I know, but-" 

"Look, if you like Ryan then I'm happy for you. It's not like you need my permission." She glanced back down the hall. "But I really have to go now." 

"So, we're good?" Summer asked. 

"Of course. I'll call you later, okay?" Marissa replied, with a fake smile plastered across her lips. 

"Okay," Summer said, watching her friend's retreating form. 

She smiled to herself. One hurdle down. Summer wanted nothing more than to have it possible for her and Ryan to get together, but they had to do this smart or they'd be losing their closest friends. They didn't want to start a relationship with this much baggage, it wasn't fair. They deserved to have a fighting chance. 

Summer turned and began to hum to herself as she walked in the direction of her locker. Things were working out, and she wanted nothing more than to celebrate her good fortune.

* * *

Ryan walked quietly through the Cohen house and out towards the poolhouse. It was really late. Summer had been in an amazingly good mood tonight, but he still didn't know why. She had wanted to do her favourite thing in the world, go shopping. Since Marissa was busy, Ryan had the honours of going shopping with her. Until the mall closed, however, and the security guards eventually kicked them out. 

He smiled to himself as he opened the glass down to the poolhouse and flipped on the light switch. 

He started walking towards the bathroom when a voice suddenly made him jump. 

"Ryan." 

He turned around to see Seth sitting on the stairs, staring straight ahead. 

"Where you were so late?" he asked. 

"Shopping," Ryan replied, holding up two, large shopping bags. "If you can believe it. Summer was in a really good mood tonight and dragged me to the mall to celebrate with her." 

Seth stood up and walked over to where he was standing. "Uh huh. So, funny thing I heard in school today..." 

**TBC...**


End file.
